1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to testing an optical network and more particularly relates to verifying continuity and determining the connection quality of optical assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
High performance computers, or supercomputers, often contain optical networks to communicate between processor nodes in the computer assembly. It is desirous to quickly manufacture such computers with high reliability. Optical networks need to be efficiently tested and verified before such a computer assembly may be delivered to an end user. Optical networks may be very complicated and may require a concise and automated testing procedure. Testing an optical network is typically done by transmitting and receiving a variety of digital patterns on the optical network, or otherwise exercising the optical network digitally. Failures are typically identified when received patterns differ from transmitted patterns, or transmitted patterns are not received at all.